


Puzzle Pieces Timeline

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Puzzle Pieces [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I just didn't want to add it as a chapter somewhere else, M/M, not actually a fic, purely informational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Literally what it says: this is the timeline for my Mystrade series, Puzzle Pieces. I realize the timeline got a bit confusing from just reading the fics, so this should clear it all up (complete with approximate dates).





	

**Puzzle Pieces Timeline**

(You Can Stand) Under My Umbrella

**~2 years~**

Lean On Me (roughly Jan 20th)

**~Next morning~**

Know You’re Not Alone (roughly Jan 21st)

**~4 days later~**

Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home (roughly Jan 25th)

**~Next morning~**

Every Now and Then I Fall Apart (roughly Jan 26th)

**~1 week later~**

Take It Easy On My Heart (roughly Feb 2nd to Feb 4th)

**~3 days later~**

High On Believing (roughly Feb 7th)

**~3 days later~**

Fooled Around and Fell in Love (roughly Feb 10th to Feb 14th)

**~9 days later~**

Don’t Need Another Perfect Lie (roughly Feb 23rd)

**~6 days later~**

Even the Stars (They Burn) (roughly Mar 1st to Mar 2nd)

**~Next morning~**

And I’m Home (roughly Mar 3rd to Mar 14th)

**~Next morning~**

My Doubts Fade Away (roughly Mar 15th to Mar 22nd)

**~10 days later~**

Gave Me Faith (‘Cause You Believed) (roughly April 1st  to April 13th  to April 22nd)

**~6 days later~**

I’ve Traveled So Far (roughly April 28th)

**~8 days later~**

I Love the Way You Hold Me

      Chapter One: roughly May 5th to May 7th

Chapter Two: roughly May 8th to May 10th

      Chapter Three: roughly May 20th to May 21st

      Chapter Four: roughly May 24th to May 26th 

**~3 days later~**

Until You Make Me Move (roughly May 29th )

**~11 days later~**

How Much You Wanna Risk?

      Chapter One: roughly June 9th

      Chapter Two: roughly June 10th to 16th

 


End file.
